The Female Full Metal
by ShadowUchiha019
Summary: Al & Edward Elric run into a female who has the same problem as they do. They preformed the Human Transmutation as well. See how their lives will become on as Yuuki helps Ed and all with their dream of getting their hands Stone.


This is based on a Role play a friend and me are doing in a Chatzy. Plus, I love Full Metal Alchemist! ^^

* * *

**_"M-Mom..? Dad..? Sissy! Brother! W-Where did you go!"_**

**_A young girl was on one side of the forbidden Human Transmutation circle, with all of her limbs gone (1) and bleeding badly. Her eyes were wide with complete fear as she looks directly at the eye in the center of the circle and her mind goes through the world of beyond..._**

* * *

The same girl that preformed the Forbidden Alchemy years ago, was walking down a long road, her hair in her face masking her pain in her face. Her clothes are pure black, she's wearing a cloak similar to Edward Elric's red one. Her hair is a goldish color and so are her eyes. She stops and sits down on some long grass, not knowing someone else was there with her.

The person in the grass wakes up and yawns. He sees the girl sitting down, "Huh?"

He goes over to her and taps her on the shoulder, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

She ignores him. His eye twitches, "Don't ignore me!"

She turns around and faces the kid, her cheeks have tear marks down them and her eyes are hidden by a dark shadow. The boy looks in concern on the girl, "Hey what's wrong?"

She shakes her head getting her bangs out of her face and wiping her eyes. She speaks in a soft, voice cracking, "Nothing is wrong. . ."

"Then why were you just crying?"

She stays silent and stands up, "Who are you?"

He smiles a little, "I'm Edward Elric, a State Alchemist. And you are?"

She thinks for a second and speaks, "I'm Yuuki..."

Ed smiles and extends his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Yuuki."

Yuuki takes his hand and shakes it slowly, "Nice to meet you too.."

Yuuki sits back down and takes off her coat, Ed's eyes widen as he sees both her arms are both Auto-mail, "...So you did it too..?"

Yuuki nods and looks down, "I did, I lost my entire family because of it.."

Ed looks down, "I tried to bring back my mother, I lost my arm and leg because of it, my brother, Alphonse lost his entire body. I had to bind him to a body of Armor. Well his soul."

Yuuki stays silent but then looks down. She can't believe that she wasn't the only one who preformed this. She looks up with her eyes wide a little remembering her past but then again looks down, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing... It's nothing.."

"Brother! There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"I've been here the entire time Al."

A suit of armor that walked, and talked ran up to them. Yuuki stared at the Armor then looks at Ed, "So, this is your brother that almost vanished?"

Al made a gasp noise, "Brother, why did you tell her!"

Ed looks down, "Because, Al, she did the excat thing. But she lost more that what we lost. She lost her limbs, plus her entire family..."

Everything goes silent as the wind slowly blows, Al breaks the silence, "Whats your name?"

"It's Yuuki..."

"Do you want to meet one of our child-hood friends? She's great with Auto-mail, but be careful, she'll freak out if she sees someone wearing it."

Yuuki nods a little. She watched as the brothers started walking side by side, '_Why must this happen to some people so young? They could have completly died while doing that. But, their like me, they lived to tell the tail...'_

* * *

Winry was outside cleaning the yard as she saw the Elric brothers and an unusual face walk up twards the house. She looks up and sees if anything bad happened to Ed, but everything seemed fine.

"Winry! We have someone for you to meet."

"Who?"

"Her name is Yuuki," Ed slowly takes off her jacket reveling her Auto-mail arms. "She lives to tell the tail of the Human Transmutation like us."

Winry's eyes widen and she looks at the Auto-mail, she runs up to it and starts asking questions which everyone gets a sweatdrop, "Told 'ya..."

Winry takes Yuuki inside and sets her down, "Would you mind telling me how this happened, I would like to hear it."

"..You really want to know, its a pretty long story..."

She smiles, "I'll listen, plus, I bet the boys want to hear it as well, don't you?"

They both nod and sits down.

* * *

Yuuki looks down and begins her story:

**"It all started when I started reading about Alchemy books. I wanted to know everything and every type of Alchemy out there. . .**

_**"Mommy! Mommy! Can you teach me Alchemy!"**_

_**"Honey, I don't think you should get into that sort of stuff. There are bad ones out there that you don't need to know about."**_

_**"But-!"**_

_**"No but Yuuki."**_

**"My mother wouldn't let me learn Alchemy from her. I asked my father, but he yelled at me saying that Alchemy is the worst way of fighting. My sister and brother ran into the book as it was in my room, and looked at it. They asked me if I could teach them, but I told them that I don't know how too. So we decited to learn it my our selfs. . .**

_**"Lets see. . . Human Transmutation. . ."**_

_**"That seems bad! It says in the book, 'Do not use to bring humans back to life.'**_

_**"I don't care! **_

**"The worst thing that happened, is that my mother died really young. I remembered about the Alchemy and told my sister and brother about it, I also told my father. He wasn't into it but he said if anything happens it was my fault and my fault only. We got everything set, and sat around the circle. What we didn't know is what would happen afterwards. . .**

_**"Okay, is everyone ready? If you are put your hands on the circle."**_

_**'Everyone nodded and did as they were told. A large eye opens up in the center of the circle and looks around.'**_

_**"D-Daddy, W-What is that?**_

_**"I don't know. . ."**_

**"Before we knew it, my entire family was gone and I was left lying on my stomach with no limbs crying my eyes out screaming out the names of my family. Nothing happened. I was alone, scared, and bleeding to death. I passed out from the blood loss and woke up a few days later with metal arms and legs. I screamed asking what this was, and the doctors said it was called Auto-mail. They also said they seen some other person wearing the Auto-mail. I now live my life asking if I'm a freak in my mind. . ."**

* * *

As the story ends, Winry and the Elric Brothers are wide eyed. They didn't know what to do or say so for at lease a half an hour, everything was silent. Al broke the silence, "I-I can't believe you lived through that."

"Yeah, its unreal isnt it."

"Yes..."

Ed looks up, "How would you like to become a State Alchemist like Al and I?"

"A-A State Alchemist. . .?

"Yes."

"I would love to become one. . ."

"Alright! We will leave tomorrow!"

Yuuki nodded and Al showed her the room she'd be staying in. She sat on the bed and sighed as the memories pass through her mind.

". . Why was I so lucky to live. . ."

Al, still there, spoke up, "Because you were lucky! Like Ed and I."

"But, look at me... I look like a freak!"

"Stop! People mistake me for being the state Alchemist Edward Elric! I hate it just because I'm in a metal suit of armor."

Yuuki looks at Al, then looks back down, "But you don't know what I'm going throu-"

"Stop... I do know! I lost my entire body! Brother lost two limbs, and you lost all of them! Were not freaks! Were lucky we get to live again. We could be dead by now and everyone who knew us would forget us..."

Yuuki's eyes widen with fear as she thinks if her family was still alive, would they forget her?

* * *

~Next Day~

Al, Ed, and Yuuki were arriving to the area where Ed took his test to become a State Alchemist. A guard stopped them asking who the unknown girl was.

"Her name is Yuuki, I'm bringing her here for a test."

The man nodded, moving away allowing them enter.

Roy Mustang and Fuhrer Bradley were awaiting the Elric Brothers and the unknown female. The door opens showing the brothers and the girl up front. She looks around then walks forward standing in front of Bradley and Mustang.

Mustang looks and speaks, "So Ed, this is the girl you spoke of?"

"Yeah."

Roy smiles a little, "Well I'm Colonel Roy Mustang and this man beside me is Fuhrer King Bradley. It's nice to meet you Yuuki."

Yuuki bows in front of the men then speaks, "What test do I do?"

King Bradley speaks, "If you can land an attack or even get close enough to either of us, you pass."

". . .Thats it?"

They both nod having an inner smirk in them.

"You need any chalk for your Transmutation Circles?"

"No, I got it..."

Yuuki claps as she lays her hands down, creating a red Transmutation circle having the end of a staff slowly come out of the ground. When its completly done, she holds it up and winces, she don't want to do this, but if its for her to become a State Alchemist, she must! She screams as she runs for the men, having the staff end up. She stops right away and has her staff on Bradley's neck. Both men's eyes widen. How did she get so close? Both Ed and Al were also surprised. Bradley lowers his head and smirks. He walks past her as her staffs end breaks off into three pieces. Her eyes now widen. When did he draw his swords! She sighs as she drops the staff end first and pushes it back into the ground.

"So...?"

Mustang smirks, "You pass."

"W-What!"

"I said, You. Pass."

She smiles widely and jumps up and down. She stops when Roy grabs her hand and hands her a locket, "Make sure you keep this on you at all times, and you will share the name with Ed, The Full-Metal Alchemist!"

She nods as she runs out of the place with her locket around her neck on a chain, leaving Ed and Al there with a large sweat drop.

* * *

Yuuki was out on her own looking around the place as she runs into someone. She looks up as she sees a tan man with a large scar along his face and a pair of dark shades. The man speaks, "Are you an alchemist?"

"Yes Why?"

He grabs her head and slams her to the wall having her choke and cough up blood. He smirks as he throws her down and steps on her, hearing a crack as a few of her ribs break. She gasps and gasps for air as a few tears run down her face. He picks her up and again, slams her to the wall.

"W-Why are you doing this to me..?"

"Because I hate you Alchemist!"

He chokes her leaving her gasping for air. She gets enough energy to lift her leg and kick him hard in the leg having him finally let go of her neck. She holds her neck gasping for air.

He growls as he grabs her again, and puts one of his hands on her arms. He smirks as a bunch of energy goes through it and shatters her auto-mail arm. Her eyes widen as she watches the pieces fall down to the ground.

He smirks again as he puts his hand on her chest having that exact energy go through his hand and through her body, having her cough up a lot of blood and fall on her stomach. Her eyes have been glazed over, they look darker than they are suppose to be. A puddle of blood quickly forms under her as the man leans down and takes off his sun glasses, "The names Scar, don't forget it Alchemist..."

He leaves her lying there in her own blood, crying..

* * *

Ed and Al run into the hospital hearing about Scar attacking Yuuki out of the blue and finds her room. Ed sees them hooking things up to her to help her breathe and for more blood. He slams his fist on the door, scaring the people inside as he looks down, angry.

Once the people leave, he goes in, having Al stay out there and looks at her.

She's lying there, gasping for air, her shattered arm pieces are next to her bed, bandages are around her rubs. He goes to her bedside and puts his hand on her wet, tear stainted cheek, "...Yuuki..."

* * *

**(1) = Four members of the famly, two arms, two legs, you'll get it sooner or later ^^**

**Well thats it for this long chapter! I'll be making another pretty soon! I went by my friends and I's role play and a lil by the anime! Hope you like it! Comment on it please so I know what to do for the next chapter if things are wrong or not!**


End file.
